An Evil Yet Reliable Plot!
by RaKiSTAnG SaDiSTa
Summary: Shikamaru's keeping a secret for missing trainings for days. Ino would try to find out what this secret is, only to find out that Shikamaru got this dropdead, secret crush! Secrets, jealousy, Shikamaru, crush, Ino... TROUBLE! [One ShotShikaIno]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Period. Exclamation point. Question Mark. Decimal Point. Minus Sign. Summation sign. etc. etc. etc.

**Drabble:** ShikaIno

**Summary:** Shikamaru's got a secret for missing trainings... and Ino wanna find that out.. not knowing what's instore for her.

* * *

In the training of Asuma's team...

"Shikamaru's been missing training for days now." Asuma said then sighed, "any idea why, Chouji?"

"err... no" Chouji said, and looked away while munching his chips.

"you sure?" Ino asked reassuring, she's being suspicious.

Chouji continued to look somewhere else, avoiding eye contact "umm... yeah."

Ino raised a brow with Chouji's attitude.. his been acting strange, whenever they would ask something about Shikamaru, he would get all sweaty and started to shiver.. then eat his chips faster and faster like he's nervous thingy.

So Ino decided to investigate, oh yes she will!

After Training...

Ino followed Chouji... she **knew **Chouji knew something that she doesn't!

As Ino emerged the training grounds, (following Chouji) she tried to get in his body, but she backed away that idea because she knew Shikamaru woud notice, she knew that would be a bad idea for Shikamaru, she knew Chouji would remember if she do it because Chouji know a lot about her, she knew Chouji would be mad, she knew this is not really a bright idea... so yeah she didnt continue.

Just then, when she followed Chouji, she found out that he got to Shikamaru's house.

Chouji got in the gate, then inside the house, Ino could hear from outside while spying at them at the window

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Nara, Mr. Nara." Chouji greeted politely. Touche!

"Good Afternoon, Chouji. Shikamaru's at his room." Mrs. Nara said while continuing to cook. And Shikamaru's dad continued to read the newspaper.

Chouji walked upstairs and so Ino leaped at the second floor's window.

"Shika?" Chouji called out while munching his chips, he just got in Shikamaru's room. Shikamaru's been missing trainings for days now...

Ino eavsdropped from outside the window,

"You really think this would work out?" came Chouji's voice.

Then she heard footsteps, "Chouji, Relax! I'm sure this is gonna be a breeze! She's sure getting worried."

"... You're starting to creep me out. You're doing this because of some girl who doesn't even like you!" she heard Chouji's voice a bit trembling..

"A real friend would've encouraged me." Shikamaru said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh Come On, Shika! You've been wasting your time, just so you can wait for her to be worried and come?"

"Akanamay would surely come!" at this point Ino's thinking: _AKANAMAY! WHO THE HECK IS THAT STUPID, LOUSY GIRL? _

"Whatever you say, Shika" Ino's still thinking: _WHO THE HECK IS THAT BIT-... oh wait, the author won't let me say bad words... WHO THE HECK IS THAT.. THAT... GIRL? SLUT!_

_Akanamay! WHAT! SHIKA GOT A CRUSH! No this is a joke! An all time joke! A Joke.. an incredibly stupid joke... no really, Shika got a crush? Hell why! Akanamay? Maybe she's a pretty, skilled ninja that's why Shika likes her. Or maybe she's just plain crooked, two-timing, b+(# backstabber, weird, worthless, pain in the butt! Akanamay! I mean her name makes her sound like a "plain crooked, b+(# backstabber, weird, worthless... two-timing... crooked... OH WHATEVER! She's a snatcher! She stole my Shika!... wait... **MY **Shika! No no no no no no no no no no no!_

_  
_At this moment, Ino left because any time she would** explode **with **_anger_**. Because... somebody stole **_her _**Shikamaru... (**Ino: **Hey!) I meant, Shikamaru.

When Ino's far, far, far, far, far, far, far... far enough she started to scream LOUDLY not minding the others crazy looks for her!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" through their training grounds,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" through the Ichiraku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" through the Academy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" through the Sand Village!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard all along the Naruto world.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"hehe... did you hear that?" somebody said.

"You're not making any sense, you know." another voice said.

"Oh Shush and just follow my lead!"

* * *

Back to our Screaming-Queen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed as she slammed the door at their home shut. The house practically shook!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she continued and stomped throughout the house. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she got to her room, and held the doorknob tight... it was crumpled. (**iA-yOh: **...)

She closed the door...err ... She **slammed **the door at her room, and the door actually got out of its first hinge. She got angrier because of the fact that her door was broken, and it's slanting meaning anybody could see her room even when the door is CLOSED.

At this angrier mood, she just kicked the door and it flew away! Away it goes... and guess where it got to..

CRAAAAAAAAAASH! goes Ino's door.

"Hey isn't that Ino's Door?" Chouji asked to Shikamaru who was earlier reading comics (**iA-yOh: **Comics? HAHA! What Comics?), now he's staring at the beatened up door.

"Why'd you say it's her door?" Shikamaru asked, still staring at the beatened up door.

"Look at the sign..." Chouji pointed, then continued eating his... BARBEQUE! (**Kitty Kat: **This is new.. I thought it's supposed to be "chips" ;; **iA-yOh: **I have a little bit of origanility left, cat! ;; **Kitty Kat: **it's KITTY Kat.)

Shikamaru looked at the sign, "Ino Y. Uchiha's Room." with flowers drawn around those scribbled letters. Shikamaru stared at the sign then.. then.. then..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in fury!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came Ino next.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came Shikamaru's voice next.. like it's some kind of a contest.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came **both **of them

* * *

At the outskirts of Konoha: Sand Village

"Gee, is there a fire or crime or something going on at Konoha?" Temari asked.

Then she just heard her little brother's snicker (Gaara), "I want to be there."

"No, Gaara! You might kill somebody!"

"Aww.. no fair." Gaara pouted.

This is starting to be a **lot** OOC...

After hours of screaming... Ino fell asleep because of frustration... So did Shikamaru.

But while they're sleeping..

"Aka- ... na... may... die..." Ino mumbled in her deep slumber.

* * *

And at Shikamaru...

"I-no... Uchi...ha... not..." Shikamaru mumbled.

* * *

Now isn't that fate?

OH NO! I'm starting to act like Neji! (0.0) No!

(**Neji: **Stop stalling and cotinue it already.)

(T-T) he caught me stalling... sad.

(**Neji: **There you go again.)

I am not stalling...

(**Tenten: **rrrriiight.)

So.. you think that I'm... ssstalling?

(**Tenten and Neji: **STALLING!)

Stalling?

(**Neji and Tenten: **STALLING!)

Stalling..

(**Kitty Kat,Neji, Tenten AND the others: **QUIT IT!)

* * *

...sorry... So the next day after that "screaming incident"

Shikamaru arouse from bed, "I would've been late for training... IF I am attending." Shikamaru grinned.

So.. he walked slugishly to his bathroom and washed his bored face... he got out the bathroom and headed for his drawers to get some clothes to wear.. but on his way... something hitted him.. err... that's an expression, okay?

_Where's Ino's door? _he asked to nobody in his head.

"The last time I saw it, it was just beatened up and lying at the floor." he recalled.

"then.." he continued..

"who took it away?"

"yawn!" Ino-- yawned, then she noticed something very odd.

_What's my door doing here? I just kicked it... most of all why is it **fixed**? _Ino asked while staring suspiciously at the door.

"How did you get here?" Ino asked while glaring at the... door?

* * *

Then, she opened the door and looked around... she saw nobody at the hallway... Ino looked back at her wall clock and saw it's just seven in the morning...

Suddenly, Ino saw the sign that supposed to be at her door.

"Nara, Ino"

Ino read it all over again... it sounded just right! Here's how it goes...

* * *

Flashback Please!

_"Ino Y. Uchiha?... Uchiha, Ino?... Ino Uchiha?... Uchiha, Ino Y.? I.Y.U?" Ino repeated all over again._

_"Hey, Ino-pig! You look like a pig... Oh you're already are, what I meant is, You look like a broken doll there for repeating words that are worthless!" Sakura said, while smirking (**iA-yOh: **I didn't know she could do that...)_

_"Shut it, Sakura-forehead!" Ino glared, while her brows met..._

_"Uchiha, Sakura?" Sakura said trying what Ino did a while ago, "Hey- that sounded right!"_

_At this moment, Ino was disappointed... that DID sound right. But for her... it doesn't!_

End of Flashback!

_

* * *

That sounded right enough.. Ino thought and continued to stare at the sign plastered at her fixed door. __I wonder who fixed my door AND placed that sign..._Ino thought and continued to stare at the sign plastered at her fixed door. 

but before she could think more... "INO! IS THAT YOU I HEAR UP THERE! OR IS IT MIRACULOUSLY YOU, INOICHI! " Ino heard her mother...

Ino closed her door and started to go downstairs, "It's me, Mom!"

"I knew it" her mother muttered, but she could still here it... of course her dad could also hear it, "Stop kidding around, my _dear _wife!"

"What's for breakfast, Mom?" Ino asked as she reached downstairs. She saw her mom in the kitchen, but seeing at the living room, an unexpected person, that half of her wants to see him, and the other half doesn't want to.

"Shika?" Ino muttered, but then she got into her senses, "oh- Good Morning, Shika!"

"Hey! Didn't you saw me ALSO in here?", Chouji complained, "Good Morning too, Chouji!" Ino greeted.

Chouji smiled and continued to eat his... umm... (not barbeque... not CHIPS... hmm... what else... AHA!) doughnut!

"What brought you guys here?" Ino asked as she sat at the couch across the two.

"Chouji dragged me here, and I don't know why." Shikamaru said quickly while he glared at Chouji, but he doesn't seem to be distrubed by Shikamaru's glare and just cotninued to eat ...ANOTHER doughnut!

"oh," Ino replied with a bit of disappointment hanging at her voice.

"Well the truth is, I think Shikamaru's been so addicted to her new crush!" Chouji narrated, but was answered with an elbow hitting his stomach slightly.

"err.." Shikamaru replied, "what are you talking about, Chouji?... umm... that's not true!" Shikamaru started to sweat.

"Feh! Akanamay won't ever like you, Shika." Ino protested, being overflamed by jelousness, but then she realized what she just said and she just slapped her forehead because of her stupidity. _Ino, Ino, Ino... HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID! CRAP!_

Ino shook her head slightly, "How'd you know about her?" Shikamaru asked.

"OKAY! I listened at your conversation with Chouji! OKAY? I, Yamanaka Ino, Confess that I have sinned and my ears have been so itchy!" Ino confessed! CONFESSED! AS IN C-O-N-F-E-S-S-E-D! (your gasp enters here!)

"oh.." Shikamaru replied, but grinned later on, then his grin became a laugh, then Chouji cme laughing next. "What?" Ino asked, frustrated.

"I- It's just that...that's the first time you confessed!" Shikamaru said between laughs.

"Yeah, just like her father!" Ino's Mother replied, butting in.

Ino sighed and... BANG! Ino closed the kitchen door.

"Continue..." Ino said.

"Well... don't freak out, Ino but..." Shikamaru said... "You see Akanamay is you."

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" she screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Orochimaru and Kabuto was sleeping soundly, but was awaken by the scream.. the too screamed with frustration, "WILL YOU SHUT THE UP!" they answered to the screaming voice of Ino, surely Ino heard that.. but didn't pay any attention.

* * *

"But then.." Ino tried to sort things out... but Shikamaru didn't even let her think about it, she might think about it for days!

"It's all planned out, Ino.. it's all planned out.." Shikamaru said, simply.

"Okay" Ino answered... the pressure's to great she can't handle it! It's been a great month!

* * *

HA! My first one-shot of ShikaIno! Hope you liked this! Bye for now! 


End file.
